


To a Brighter New Year

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Jesse's not feeling the crowded New Year's Eve party vibe, but Hanzo won't leave him to ring in the New Year alone.





	To a Brighter New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, friends! 2018 was a bit of a mess but I hope that 2019 will be full of happiness and strength and hopefully more fics! I wish you all the best for this new year! And if you would like to see more of my fics, to make requests, and more, please check out my [Tumblr](http://dragestilwrites.tumblr.com) and my [Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/dragestilwrites) I'll see you all in 2019!

It’s surprisingly warm out for a late night in the middle of winter, but it’s been raining all day and the streets shine with the reflected glow of shop signs and streetlights. The weather has most partygoers indoors. The solitude gives Jesse a chance to breathe. The year has been long. The world has been...chaotic. His fingers readjust themselves around the handle of his clear umbrella and he looks up at the sky through the plastic sheltering him from the rain.

“Jesse!”

A familiar voice turns his head and he smiles.

“It is almost time for the countdown. Do you want to go back inside?”

Jesse shakes his head faintly and expects to watch Hanzo turn and return to the party. But he doesn’t. Instead he flips the hood of his jacket up over his head and jogs across the street. His cheeks are slightly flushed and Jesse knows he’s had a few glasses of sake. Hanzo always says it’s the only thing that makes company parties tolerable.

“You don’t have to stay out here, Han.”

“I know.”

“Don’tcha wanna be there for the countdown?”

Hanzo shakes his head and steps just a bit closer. His eyes are bright and his hand is warm when it cups Jesse’s cheek. Jesse feels the heat rising beneath Hanzo’s fingers and he has to look away for a moment to catch his breath. He wants to pinch himself, but one hand is holding the umbrella and the other has found its way to Hanzo’s side. When did that happen? He can’t say, can’t think too hard because it might wake him from this dream.

There’s sudden noise from the other side of the street. The door’s been opened and someone - Lena maybe? He can’t say - is shouting that it’s almost time. Hanzo doesn’t take his eyes off of Jesse though, and Jesse wouldn’t dare to look away from that brilliant gaze. The door shutting muffles the sounds of the loud rhythmic chanting of the countdown. Hanzo takes one more step until his chest is pressed against Jesse’s and he leans into the strong body in front of him. Jesse leans down without thinking and as distant cheers and whoops erupt from the party, their lips touch and it is like fireworks but a thousand times better and brighter.

Hanzo’s other arm wraps around Jesse’s neck, and Jesse forgets where they are, and the umbrella is dropped just so Jesse can hold Hanzo impossibly close because this is everything he could have ever wanted and more. The rain dampens his hair and clothes but he doesn’t care. There’s nothing else that matters in this moment but Hanzo’s sweet lips on his and the way his touch feels electric, magic even. 

“Happy New Year, Jesse,” Hanzo says when they finally part. He’s wearing a soft, warm smile Jesse can’t remember ever seeing before.

“Happy New Year, Han. You think we can do that again?”


End file.
